


Just Tell Her

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sherlock Holmes, Baking, Cookies, Crushes, First Kiss, Gen, High School, Hugs, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, School, Secret Crush, Sherlock Has A Crush, Sherlock in Love, Surprise Kissing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: I know you're staring at her, Sherl.It's obvious. :)~MaryWho? -SH(Y/N) (Y/LN). Just tell her. -MM____________________________Sherlock has a crush on you.John and Mary help him out.
Relationships: Mary Morstan & John Watson, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Geography class. _BORING!_

Sherlock sighed and looked away from the window, glancing briefly at you. He watched your hair flutter gently in the breeze, the sunlight falling on its ends, making it glow a light (h/c). His eyes glistened and the glance turned into a long stare. He wasn't deducing. Just admiring, although he would never admit it. 

John, sitting next to him nudged him. Sherlock broke out of his daydream and glanced at John's hand, pushing a note towards him. _Folded twice. It was from Mary sitting across from John on the next bench. John would fold his notes once. Mary twice. S_ herlock opened it quietly.

**_I know you're staring at her, Sherl._ **

**_It's obvious. :)_ **

**_~Mary_ **

He scribbled on the other side of the paper.

**_Who? -SH_ **

  
He passed the note to John, who passed it back to Mary.

_**(Y/N) (Y/LN). Just tell her. -MM** _

_**I am not. -SH** _

  
_**You like her. -MM** _

This time Mary nudged for John to read the note too. Sherlock cringed as John smiled reading their messages. He jotted something down quickly and passed it to Sherlock.

_**It's obvious. You were staring. -JW** _

_**Merely making a deduction. -SH** _

  
_**Really?? What was it???? -JW** _

_**You've been staring at her for months now Sherl,** _

  
_**we're not stupid. -MM** _

_**Yeah, we do catch on. -JW** _

_**Learned it from the best :) -MM** _

Sherlock folded the note and put it away, but John snatched it from him.

_**You have a crush on her! -MM** _

_**I do not care about her in the least. -SH** _

  
_**You smiled when you read that! -MM** _

_**Did not. -SH** _

  
_**Did too. -JW** _

_**DID. NOT. -SH** _

  
_**DID. TOO. -JW** _

**_SHERLOCK ❤ (Y/N)_ **

Sherlock's eyes widened but he couldn't help a smirk.

_**STOP IT! I DON'T FEEL A THING FOR HER!** _

_**WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU???** _

_**IT'S ALMOST LIKE YOU WANT THIS TO BE A THING!** _

_**-SH** _

_**I ship them. -MM** _

_**Me too. -JW** _

_**What do we call it? -MM** _

**_I guess Sherl_ **

The geography teacher snatched the paper from John's hands before he could finish it. John's eyes widened and he looked at Mary as the whole class stared at them, expecting it to be lovey-dovey stuff between John and her.

Sherlock felt his face turn red as you turned around and glanced at the three of them. He decided to look anywhere but at you. He fiddled with his shirt sleeve as the teacher skimmed through the notes. He shut his eyes and wished he could just vanish now. _What would (Y/N) think?_ _What would (Y/N) think?_ _What would (Y/N)-_

"Sherlock Holmes." He grimaced and stood up slowly. "Care to explain?"

"It's just, um- I- I don't really- She's- ah-" His voice broke. Everyone stared in shock as Sherlock tripped over his words for the first time ever. He blushed a deep pink. _What would (Y/N) think now? He'd ruined it._

"I didn't have to deal with this trouble from your brother, Sherlock." She turned to his friends. "Mary Morstan, you started it." Mary stood up immediately as her name was called out and looked down at her hands, her short blonde hair falling over her face. She'd gotten her hair cut recently to look like the Thirteenth Doctor.

"-and John Watson. Just like your sister Harriet. I expected nothing less." John stood up and quickly glanced at (Y/N). "I've been noticing you three for a while."

"I'm sorry. I started it. I shouldn't have. Sherlock and John didn't do any-" Mary began.

"Detention after school today. All three of you. For disturbing each other and the rest of the class."

Sherlock balled his fists up and glared at John and Mary. Mary whispered a 'sorry' while John just looked pointedly at Sherlock.

_______________________________

"Come ooooooooooonnn! You have to tell her someday!" Mary nudged Sherlock as they walked home after detention that day.

"Even Mrs. Latimer knows about it now!" John yelled at him, referring to their Geography teacher.

Sherlock walked ahead without talking to either of them. He noticed (Y/N) walking out of the supermarket on the way home from school and stopped in his tracks.

"Turn around. Let's go the other way." He pulled John and Mary backwards on either side of him as they looked at each other, utterly puzzled. " _Now,_ would be good."

"Wait, Sherlock, stop pulling- wha-" John pulled away.

"Oh. OOOOHHHH." Mary smirked as she saw (Y/N) walking their way.

"Let's just get home fast, alright?" Sherlock held Mary's hand and pulled her with him, putting his arm around her shoulder and thinking about what they should start talking about. "Tell me about your baking disaster with Janine last week. Where you made cookies for charity. _Were they cookies?_ What happened?" He started walking faster, almost jogging, as Mary's short, athletic legs nearly ran to keep up with his long ones. 

She glanced behind her quickly to see John talking to (Y/N) and her nodding with interest.

_______________________________

  
"(Y/N), right?" The blond boy asked you. You knew he was John Watson.

"Yeah. John Watson?"

"That's me. Listen, my girlfriend, Mary, wanted to ask you if you'd like baking? She's doing a sort of charity thing - baking cupcakes and all that. And her friend Janine decided to drop out of it. Would you mind joining her?"

"Oh, sounds lovely!" You laughed. "When are we baking? I'm not all that good, but I'd love to."

"Hang on. I'll introduce you to her. And my friend Sherlock."

He turned around to see Sherlock dragging a reluctant Mary by the shoulder, dramatically talking to her.

"SHERLOCK! MARY! WAIT, JUST STOP!" He ran up to them and dragged them all the way back to (Y/N) who was jogging behind John now.

"Meet (Y/N). (Y/N), meet Mary. And Sherlock."

"Hi."

"Hello!" Mary gleamed cheerfully, pulling Sherlock's hand with excitement.

"Hi," Sherlock mumbled. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt his legs shake.

"(Y/N) agreed to bake with you this weekend."

"Oh, yes!!! I'll tell you all about it. I'll message you tonight, in fact. And we'll meet on Saturday, if that's fine with you? The boys will be there too, won't you Sherlock?" she nudged him.

Sherlock suddenly realised he was staring at (Y/N)'s eyes and snapped out. 

"Uh- I won't be home on Saturday."

"Then Sunday." Mary cut in.

"Or Sunday. I'm going to-"

"He'll be there. I'll make sure he is." John grinned.

"Yeah, you will, Sherl." Mary smiled.

You gave him a soft smile and Sherlock's heart fluttered as he looked away.

**_____**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it! It's so lonely here!! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

It was finally Saturday. Mary had texted you her address, and now here you were, waiting at her door after ringing her doorbell. You were nervous. _New people. New friends. Were they your friends? You didn't really know._ You wouldn't really have agreed to something so social if it weren't for the charity thing. And the slight crush you had on the tall boy with the beautiful dark curls called Sherlock Holmes. This was frightening. Were you really going to spend the whole day with him?

Your thoughts were interrupted by Mary opening the door and greeting you with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you could make it!" She exclaimed as she pulled you into a hug. "I've kept everything ready. Should we start now or wait for Sherlock and John?"

"Uh... I don't know. Doesn't really matter. Are they on their way?"

Mary smiled. "The last I'd texted John, Sherlock was still getting ready. I guess they'll be on their way now."

_____________________________

  
Sherlock sighed as he pulled the blue jumper off his head. _Does she even like blue? I guess she does. She wears it a lot. Maybe something less baggy? He pulled out a black shirt. Too dark. Maybe red? Too bright. Beige jumper? Boring. Purple shirt? Maybe. White shirt? Not bad. But it'll look like the school uniform again. WHAT WOULD SHE LIKE?!?!?!_

"Sherlock!" John knocked on his door. "Hurry up! Mary texted me that she's there already."

"Just give me a minute!"

"Sherlock, dear, don't keep them waiting!" His mum called out from downstairs.

"Hang on!" He yelled. _Okay, white shirt with the blue jumper? Or blue shirt with the beige jumper? He finally decided on the white shirt and the blue jumper._

"What's wrong? You never take this long." Mrs. Holmes knocked on his door.

"Coming!" He shouted and grabbed his phone and raced out, only to run back in to brush his teeth again. 

_____________________________

Mary and you had been waiting for about half-an-hour when Sherlock and John rang the doorbell. You knew it was them when you heard them bickering outside.

"-today, Sherlock! _God_ , I don't think I'll ever understand you."

"Shut up, John. It's not happening today."

"Y'know, when I first told Mary-"

"You're late. We've been waiting here for half-an-hour." Mary said, opening the door and folding her arms.

"Hi," you said.

John smiled warmly at you while Sherlock just looked helplessly at Mary.

  
"Let's get started, then?" John broke the awkward silence.

_____________________________

  
"We've kept everything ready. Since _somebody_ couldn't come here on time and help us," Mary said, shooting a look at Sherlock and John. You giggled.

"Sorry. John's fault," Sherlock said.

"I'm sorry- It's _what_ now?!?!" John glared at him.

Sherlock shrugged and quickly glanced at you, looking away as soon as he noticed that you noticed him. _You looked pretty today._

Mary glanced at the two of you and slowly smiled, getting her phone out.

"Hey, so the whole class kinda knows about the baking thing that I do. I post stories on Instagram when we usually bake," she began explaining. "Do you mind if I click a photo of you two? Share it, tell everyone you guys are now in the team too?"

You nodded, unsure. Sherlock shook his head, _completely_ sure that he wanted no part in this after the whole class witnessed the notes incident. 

"I think that's a great idea," John broke in.

"Stand together," Mary said and turned on the camera.

You moved next to Sherlock and smiled awkwardly. Mary motioned something to him and he slowly put an arm around your shoulder. Now properly unsure, you gently wrapped your arms around him in a sideways hug. Sherlock felt his chest drop and his stomach flutter. He felt... loved. He wrapped both his arms around your shoulder reluctantly. 

Mary clicked the photo and typed something furiously before posting it with a smile.

_____________________________

  
Baking with Sherlock, John and Mary was fun. John and you kept trying to steal the delicious cake batter for yourselves. But now that you were all done baking, it was time to give away the cupcakes. After taking one each for yourselves and enjoying them, Mary and John decided that they'd go out to distribute the cakes.

You wanted to help too, but they kept saying that Sherlock and you were new and that you two looked really tired.

"Next time," Mary promised.

"Just tell her," She whispered to Sherlock, pulling him aside.

Now it was just Sherlock and you. You were bored. You turned on your phone and checked Mary's Instagram story. 

**LOVE THESE TWO! MEET @sherlockholmes AND @(Y/ID)!!!!!!!!!!!** typed over an image of you and Sherlock hugging. You cringed as you noticed you were grinning like you were mad. Sherlock had a warm smile. He looked cute. You smiled at the photo. Sherlock noticed you and turned on his own phone, checking Mary's story.

You went back to your home screen and noticed 22 messages. _What?_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@greg_lestrade :**

_Are you two together? 😏_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@iou.a.fall :**

_Wait_

_wHAT_

_Is that the freak?_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@molly_hooper_2002 :**

_(Y/N) YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! 😱_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@janine1103 :**

_Sherlock Holmes and you????????????_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@irene :**

_You guys dating???_

\--------------------------------------------------

**@jimmoriarty :**

whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat _😱_ _😱_ _😱_ _😱_ _😱_ _😱_ _😱_ _😱_

\--------------------------------------------------

You nudged Sherlock and showed him your phone. He frowned at the messages, unsure of what to tell you. 

"Are you going to reply?"

"Don't know. Should I?"

He shrugged. You sighed and decided to ignore the messages for now. Sherlock continued scrolling through his phone and an awkward silence ensued. Occasionally, you would glance at him, or you would feel him glance at you. 

Sherlock sighed after a while, looking directly at you. You lifted your eyes up and looked confused.

"I... have to tell you something," he confessed. His heart was pounding and if he had to be honest, he'd say that he was terrified.

You nodded, but Sherlock didn't move. He looked... lost. Just looking at your face. _Was he going to deduce you? Does he know about your crush on him? "Please don't say anything, Sherlock." you prayed. You couldn't read his expression. He looked a bit... worried? Afraid?_

He quickly leaned in and kissed your cheek. 

"Ah, no, that wasn't what I meant to- I didn't- I'm so, so sorry. I meant to tell you th- I'm sorry-" he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. 

You smiled. 

"I feel the same." You leaned in and kissed his cheek as Sherlock felt his heart and the whole world around him melt once again.  
  
  
  


_**_______** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like it! It's so lonely here!! ❤


End file.
